This invention relates generally to the containment, or tankage adapted for the marine transport of liquid product. More specifically, the invention relates to the containment of liquid product on marine floating vessels whereby the containment forms an independent interior structure to the marine vessel, positioned such that it is not rigidly fixed to the marine vessel's surrounding structure and that the container consists of an elastomeric type material uniquely supported.